<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regret by aeryntheofficial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515810">Regret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryntheofficial/pseuds/aeryntheofficial'>aeryntheofficial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Injury, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Regret, Self-Doubt, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Sexually Inexperienced Reader, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryntheofficial/pseuds/aeryntheofficial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a near death experience, the reader begins to regret not telling Boba how she feels - her inexperience with relationships having held her back. However, she is pleasantly surprised when she does reveal her feelings that they are returned by the fearsome bounty hunter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett/Reader, Boba Fett/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDLynn/gifts">HDLynn</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For as long as you have been partners with the infamous bounty hunter Boba Fett, this was by far the closest call you’ve had. The assailant seemingly appearing out of nowhere, a blaster bolt to the chest, searing pain, and then darkness. An empty, cold, darkness whose tendrils seemed to wrap further and further around you the more time that passed. Yet the one thing that this darkness seemed to be lacking was complete silence. It was by no means loud, but bits and pieces of the outside world still seeped in as fragments. The clanging of boots here. The occasional curse there. And more often than not, a threat for you to stay alive or he’d kill you himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kind of redundant, don’t you think, Fett? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You know it’s Boba. Can tell by the gruff curses he spits out in mando’a and the rough callous of his fingers you feel on your shoulder as consciousness finally graces you with its presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a small groan, trying to sit up on instinct but being forced back down into the mattress by a rough hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay down,” a familiar voice bites, “Don’t need you ripping out the stitches I so lovingly gave you,” his voice is slightly condescending as he gazes at you through the t-shaped visor of his helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t help but roll your eyes at his words. “I’m touched. I didn’t think you cared enough to even bring me back here and save my ass.” Your words are meant to be teasing, but you can’t help the fact that they come out with a tinge of hurt in your voice. You can practically feel him burning holes through you from behind the helmet, but you don’t try and take the words back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all the years you’ve been working beside the man, you tried to keep your personal feelings at bay. But as time wore on, it was hard. Hard to see the man you care so much about not even give you a second glance. To sit there and know that he would leave you at a moment's notice if it meant saving his own skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or so you thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought I’d just leave you behind like bantha fodder?” He asks, his voice uncharacteristically soft. Still gruff but without the usual harshness behind the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You drop your gaze to the wall beside you. And that’s all the answer he needs. He lets out a scoff and stands from your bed abruptly to storm out of the room, stopping suddenly when he reaches the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back to change your bandages in a few hours.” He clips before leaving the room, the jingling of his spurs fading from ear shot as he gets further and further from you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t dare move from your spot on the bed. Not only in fear of the pain you would experience but also in fear of the wrath Boba would unleash upon you if you tore your stitches. So, laying in Boba’s sleeping quarters in almost complete silence gave you time to think. You can think about anything really, but your mind keeps wandering to a specific bounty hunter. A specific bounty hunter </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>the fact that you might have never seen him again if today had gone any different. Your mind keeps wandering to the regrets you have and the things you would have missed out on if Boba had actually left you behind on that godforsaken sand planet. You regret not living a more peaceful life, settling down on some peaceful planet with the people you care about. And when you picture that life you regret not having, you can only picture Boba by your side. Armor cast aside in favor of civilian clothing, simple clothing for a simple life. You regret not indulging in more...</span>
  <em>
    <span>primal </span>
  </em>
  <span>pleasures. Never knowing the touch of another in that way, never even being kissed. And once again, you find yourself regretting that it was never Boba who you would experience those things with. Because what would an experienced bounty hunter like Boba do with someone like you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sigh, playing with your fingers as you look up at the ceiling. Your mind still wandering. Thinking about regret and the one thing you keep finding you’d regret most isn’t not having a peaceful life or other pleasures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not telling Boba how you feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know he would laugh in your face. Call you a fool for letting such trivial things get in the way of the job. It’s always the job. Never you, never him. The job. Always. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You feel tears spring to your eyes and your nose burns as the familiar ache of sadness wells up in your chest. Boba could never feel for you the way you do for him. And that is just a harsh truth you have to accept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before your mind wanders too far down that path, and forces the tears from your eyes, the very man who is plaguing your thoughts strides back into your room. You hadn’t heard him coming because he had shed his armor completely, leaving him in just a linen shirt and pants. Even his boots and spurs have been discarded in favor of plain black socks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You avoid his gaze. Despite having seen the face beneath the helmet many times, it always has you flustered. You feel like he can see right through you when he doesn’t have his helmet on. Yet, you also can’t help the effect he has on you physically. Boba is attractive, there’s no denying that, and it just adds to the feelings you have for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shake your head, trying to dispel the thoughts and you sniffle involuntarily. Cursing yourself, you silently hope he doesn’t notice the small sound as you shift to make room for him on the edge of the bed. In his hands he has a fresh roll of bandages, gauze, and some disinfectant. He sets the supplies aside in favor of leaning over and wrapping a hand beneath your good shoulder, pulling you up into a sitting position with a gentleness you never expected from him. Once he’s sure you can stay up on your own, he releases you and moves to grab the medical supplies once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s in this moment that you realize just where your wound is and what Boba no doubt saw each time he had to change the bandage. The blaster bolt had hit you on the left side of your chest, several inches below your collarbone. You feel yourself flush as tanned fingers reach out for the front buttons of your shirt. Habitually, you shy away from him, fisting the fabric in your hands tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffs, batting your hands away, “Don’t get shy on me now, little one,” he chastises, “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You open your mouth to protest. To tell him that he’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> one that’s seen you that way, but he stops you before you can say anything. “I won’t be seeing anything anyways,” he reassures, voice soft now, “I only have to change the top portion of bandages. Your dignity will still be intact, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a huff of laughter at this, and immediately regret that action as a stab of pain shoots from your chest down your side. But you speak through the pain anyways. “I didn’t take you for a peeping tom, Fett,” you tease, trying to ease your own anxiety. “If you wanted a look all you had to do was ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp bark of laughter meets your ears, and Boba’s shoulders shake with the action as a small smirk tugs at his lips. You can see him rolling his eyes as he slides the shirt off you and begins to unwrap the dirty bandages from around your chest and shoulders. “If I had known that offer was on the table I would have asked instead of waiting till you were on your deathbed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s supposed to be a joke, but the reminder that you did almost meet your maker a few days ago lays heavy in the air and any witty comeback you have, dies on your tongue. You look away from him after that, gaze falling to the wall behind him as he silently tends to you. He makes sure the wound is clear of infection before cleaning it and spreading a thin layer of numbing cream over the wound. He then places clean gauze over the stitches before beginning to wrap new bandages around your chest once more. It’s then that you speak up. The tender and gentle way his fingers graze your bare skin and the softness of his actions is what spurs you to finally speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any regrets?” you whisper, refusing to look at him. But your words make him pause, his hands stilling over your chest where he is still wrapping bandages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it look like I have any regrets?” he scoffs, a vain attempt to cover up his surprise at your question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You frown slightly, but continue despite his answer, “I do…” you say quietly, finally looking him in the eyes as he tucks the end of the bandage away neatly at your side. “And almost dying made me realize I don’t want to have regrets anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba shakes his head, but doesn’t look away from you, “I don’t want to talk about this-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you hate me,” you blurt out, not waiting for him to answer as you continue, “I know that I’m a burden sometimes and you’d rather not have me around, but one of the biggest regrets I have is not telling you how I feel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba is stone still in front of you, his hands clenched into fists on his thighs, but he doesn’t speak. So, you swallow past the lump in your throat and fight the tears in your eyes to continue before you lose the courage all together. “I’ve felt more for you than just partnership for a long time, Boba.” you finally say, eyes falling down to your lap as you twist your hands together anxiously. “I know you don’t feel the same. I know I never had a chance. You can’t even stand me and I’m nowhere near as experienced in that department as you are - maker,” you huff out a pathetic laugh, “I’ve never even kissed anyone, but I -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you can continue your tirade, the man across from you stops you. He stops you dead in your tracks as he places two calloused, yet gentle hands on your cheeks. His thumbs rub soothingly along your cheek bones as he tugs you closer to him so he can rest his forehead against yours softly. You are so caught off guard by the affectionate action that you find it hard to breath, afraid that if you do, you’ll break whatever spell you both are under. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I hate you?” The man finally mumbles, words so faint you just barely hear them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You furrow your brow, your hands coming up to rest on his forearms, “I just,” you stumble over your words, “You never really look at me or talk to me longer than you have too. And you always yell at me and chastise me on missions -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boba’s dry laughter stops your rambling, and one of his hands falls to the nape of your neck as he speaks. “Maker I -” he sighs, eyes slipping closed in frustration, “I don’t hate you,” he tells you, making your eyes widen slightly. You expect him to continue but he doesn’t. He can’t. Boba Fett has never been a man of words. He’s a man of action, even now. So he does the only thing he knows how to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He acts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watch with wide eyes, as he leans towards you, his nose brushing against yours as he finally presses his lips to your delicately. As if he’s afraid you’ll break. And frankly, you just might with how much energy you feel sparkling in your veins. You respond hesitantly, eyes slipping closed as you melt into him, letting him guide you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s sloppy at first. You keep bumping your nose into his and your teeth clash a couple of times before you pull away from him, refusing to meet his eye as an embarrassed warmth creeps up your neck. “I’m sorry,” you murmur, “I told you I’ve never done this before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still as gentle as ever, he guides you to face him again, forcing you to look into his chocolate gaze. You expect him to shrug you off or laugh at you and your inexperience, but he surprises you for what feels like the hundredth time tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you as more than a partner too, princess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he’s pulling you into him again, and this time you are slightly more prepared. Your lips move with his more smoothly, and you feel slightly emboldened when he seems to lean in for more, becoming a bit more aggressive in his actions. His hands fall from your face to rest at your sides instead, and you can’t help the surprised gasp that you let out as he lifts you up so you are straddling him. He takes this moment of distraction to slip his tongue past your lips, and you happily oblige him. You let out a small whimper at his ministrations and your hands slide from his shoulders down to his sides, fisting the material of his shirt between your fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Boba is the one to pull away, but only so he can shift his focus to other places. His lips leave yours only momentarily before they land on the delicate skin of your neck. He presses soft kisses to the area before nipping gently at your collarbone, pulling a soft moan from you. Boba groans, his hands sliding down to grip at the flesh of your hips greedily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make the prettiest sounds, little one,” he coos, breath warm as his lips move to brush your ear. “I want to see what other sounds you can make.” Then his lips return to their place on your neck and he shifts so one of his thighs is between your legs, pulling your hips down over him in one swift motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound that escapes your lungs is like nothing you’ve ever heard from yourself before. And you feel slightly embarrassed, biting down on your bottom lip to keep quiet. But Boba isn’t having any of that, reaching up and tugging your lip from between your teeth with his thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-uh,” he tuts, “I want to hear how good you feel, princess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can only nod, and this seemingly satisfies him, because his lips are on yours once more. You melt into him further, but still find yourself moving against him hesitantly as he guides your hips along his thigh. You expect him to get annoyed with you, expect him to get impatient with your hesitancy and unsureness. You should know better. Boba is nothing, if not a patient man - his profession having forced a somewhat patient nature upon him. This shines through as his hands rest on your hips, guiding you slowly back and forth on his cloth covered thigh, showing you how to take your own pleasure as his lips move against yours. Soon, you’re moving of your own volition, chasing this unfamiliar but intoxicating feeling coiling in your belly. A high pitched moan rips from your throat when Boab flexes his thigh beneath you, and he pulls his lips from yours. His breath is hot against your ear as he pants harshly, his arms wrapping around you to pull you closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so good, princess,” he grunts, one hand helping you along when he feels your hips begin to stutter, “getting yourself off on my thigh - </span>
  <em>
    <span>maker” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he groans, “I can feel you, hot and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and all for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You choke out a gasp, both at his words and at the impossibly tight feeling in your core. “Boba I - I think I’m gonna-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me princess,” he growls out, keeping you flush against his chest as you grind down on him one more time before the coil finally snaps and stars burst behind your eyelids - white hot heat searing through your entire body as you hit your peak. His name falls from your lips like a prayer and you fall limp in his arms, a pleasant hum filling your veins as he holds you close. You can’t even find it in you to apologize for the mess you’ve made, too boneless and intoxicated by the man beneath you to think straight. However, when you feel him begin to lay you back down on the mattress, you come to your senses a bit more. You feel him shift so he is lying behind you, pulling the covers over you both and confusion fills you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You try to sit up and turn to face him, “W-wait, what about you?” you ask, painfully aware of his desire pressing into your low back as he pulls you flush against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush,” he huffs, his gruff demeanor returning slightly, “Don’t worry about me,” he tells you, his arm wrapping around your waist, “You need to rest. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>just get shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a small chuckle, and relax into his embrace, smiling when he presses a few delicate kisses to your neck and shoulder. “Sleep.” he orders, “We can talk more in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod, and feel the pull of sleep almost immediately. But as you teeter on the brink of unconsciousness, you hear the words you had been dreaming of for years. Almost inaudible as they brush against your ear and you finally let sleep take you.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, princess.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cross-posted to tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>